The Day That Never Comes
by CodyRhodesFan
Summary: Angsty Matticho songfic. ONESHOT.


**HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MATT! I wrote this because I felt like it. Anything bold is lyrics of Metallica's song 'The Day that Never Comes' which was suggested by Shaddin! :) Thankies, sweetheart. And Matticho...I'm getting the hang of this couple.**

* * *

The Day that Never Comes

* * *

**Born to push you around** and Matt felt Chris's lips on top of his, crushing down into a kiss and Matt couldn't do anything about it as he tried to push the dominant Jericho off his body but when Chris shoved his tongue inside of Matt's mouth, Matt felt as easy and the hard chocolate brown color of his eyes faded into a softer color and Chris pulled off, sending Matt crashing down onto the floor and Matt tried to take a breath as Chris mumbled a quick "sorry" and turned around as Matt tried to understand what had happened.

"You kissed me, Jericho."

"You know I do what I want when I want it."

"You've been kissing me for a while now."

"Doesn't prove anything."

"You like me, Chris."

And Matt should've known better and **better just stay down** but there was force letting the words slide off his mouth and Chris just scowled at Matt. "Does that mean that I've been your midnight hookup for years just because I'm a sex toy to you or something?"

"No."

"Then why are you hooking up with me?"

"I do want I want and I demand respect from you."

"You're the one who doesn't respsect me so why should I respect you?"

Chris took Matt by the collar of his shirt and Matt felt completely and utterly used and _why are you doing this to me, Chris? Am I nothing to you?_ and Chris's lips tackle the flesh of Matt's neck as Matt pushed him away. "I don't have sex with those who don't like me."

"But you make out with them?"

Matt didn't say a word, feeling like a cheap slut. His heart thudding and his eyes were blurrying the image that was right in front of him and as Chris tackled his lips to Matt's, completely not caring for Matt's reaction, just wanting to taste that soft sweet taste that Matt harbored and **you pull away** and Matt stares at him with cold, hard brown eyes and he'd never felt more confused because he knew he liked Chris but Chris would never admit that he liked him and Matt somehow knew that Chris didn't even care about him at all. He was just Chris's pick me up when he wanted to hook up.

That was what he always was.

Chris's eyes darkened because he knew that he was always in control and **he hits the flesh **and Matt loses balance and **you hit the ground **and Matt should've known that no one controlled Chris Jericho other than Chris Jericho.

"You love me, don't you, Chris? You just don't want to say it!"

Matt's head was throbbing pain and he didn't care and he knew that there was no pain harder than the pain of knowing that Chris was lying to him. **Mouth so full of lies** and Chris was always like this. Always denying and lying and Matt still loved him and Matt hated that he was always fell in love with the men that didn't want to do anything with him that was too serious and he knew that Chris didn't even want a relationship.

"I don't love you! I don't even like you, Hardy bitch!"

Chris punched Matt's eye and he was frustrated with the elder Hardy's words and **tend to black your eyes **and when Chris saw that real damage was made when Matt tried to close his eyes, feeling his blood vessels rupture and Chris knew that he was going to have a black eye because of this and as Chris helped Matt to his feet, kissing the sweaty top of Matt's forehead as Chris descended out of the room and coming back with a cold ice pack, placing it on Matt's eye to calm down the pain and Matt gave him a sad soft smile.

"Keep your eyes closed, Matty."

**Just keep them closed.**

Matt nodded his head as he closed his eyes and Matt kissed the top of Chris's head again and Matt just prayed for a miracle to happen so that Chris would've leave him today and he didn't want Chris to leave because the closeness and the comfort would always fade away when Chris wasn't here but Matt still loved him and it was wrecking him emotionally and mentally to see Chris walk away from him. **Keep praying. Just keep waiting**. But how long did he have to wait?

Waiting for the one and it just had to be Chris Jericho of all people, right?

Chris was ready to move away and Matt took his hand, "Please, don't go now, Chris. Please."

Chris simply kept his emotionless face and walked off, seeing Matt torn to pieces just by the look in his eyes, Chris stopped and stared at him, "tomorrow your birthday, huh? I promise nothing funny at all. I'm gonna show up for two minutes and go. No make outs. Nothing."

Chris just didn't know that Matt loved him too much and those words just hurt and he would be waiting, right? Waiting for **the day that never comes**.

**When you stand up**, Chris felt Matt's body brush against his as he stands **and feel the warmth** and Matt wanted to press his body to Chris's all the more but he didn't want to feel like a cheap slut again and he just wated a real relationship but Chris didn't want that and _what's wrong with me?_ and the warmth was sweet **but the sunshine never comes, no** and Matt watches Chris leave and a stab of pain overtook Matt's body and **no, the sunshine never comes**.

* * *

**Push you cross that line** and Matt knew that Chris would never ask him for a real relationship and even standing beside a huge cheesecake, he didn't feel hungry and that was rare for Matt and as he turned around he saw Chris smirking at him as Chris took Matt's head and pushed him towards him and both of their lips locked as Matt's eyes widened as the music stopped and everyone was staring at them and Matt knew why Chris was doing this to him, to prove that he should **just stay down this time** and Matt's emotions were exploding in his body as he felt the pain overtake him and the humiliation bit through him and he wanted to hide. Hide in yourself. Crawl in yourself. And Matt pushed Chris away and ran off, unable to see that satisfied blue color of Chris's eyes and **you'll have your time**.

No one came.

Matt hid in his locked bedroom, not hearing a sound, just suffocating in the silence and _why did you did that, Chris?_ and he felt so worthless and cheap right now and he could just remember Jeff's shocked pale face and he knew that Chris and Jeff were enemies but he loved that Chris kissed him in his birthday but it was so public and as Matt tried to forget it, the pain only banged harder. _Why?_

* * *

**God I'll make them pay**. He'll make them all pay and as he stood there in the arena, the microphone was in his hands and Chris Jericho and Jeff Hardy were fighting towards each other and all Matt wanted to do was blow his brains out as he said those words, "last night, it was my birthday and Chris Jericho came in and kissed me-"shocked gasps from the audience, "and bravo Chris Jericho, have a nice divorce." Matt let the mike fall as Chris couldn't contain the anger and just surged towards him, punching his stomach, letting the agony overtake Matt's body as that all too familiar feeling rose in his chest and blood was falling from his face but Chris didn't care and he could taste the sweat and tears were threatening to fall from Matt's face.

"Chris, stop!"

"You little-"

Jeff hit Chris by a chair from the back and Chris fell and Matt stood up and stared at him with shock, "Jeff! Why the hell did you do that?!"

"He was going to kill you!"

Matt's face crumpled in anger and rage and fury and Jeff just registered it all in, the words just fell out of his mouth, "you love him. You love Chris Jericho."

**Take it back one day**. He'll take those words back. But they were true. "You love him, don't you?" those words were full of rage and horror and confusion and Matt only stepped away from the ring, feeling completely and utterly exposed. **I'll end this day**. Yeah, he ended his reputation as he knew it. Splattered it in new color other than gray. Splattered love and red all over. _Why did I have to fall in love with him?_ **I'll splatter color on this gray**.

* * *

**Waiting for the one** _who the hell am I kidding? Everyone knew that I was completely in love with Chris Jericho _and **the day that never comes** _he'll never love me_ (i don't even like you) and **when you stand up** _why do I bother?_ **and feel the warmth** _was I always so cold?_ and-and-**but the sunshine never comes** _just forever trapped in darkness and coldness_.

* * *

**Love is a four letter word** and he loved him and he was sure of it and as he watched Chris walk past him, push him away, Matt stared at him and whispered those words, "you can have sex with me."

Chris turned around and smirked, "my doll."

"Yes, your doll..." Matt whispered, unable to understand why he'd said what he'd said but he needed Chris back and he needed to please Chris and even if Matt had never touched a boy in that way in his life, he was still able to let Chris in, won't he? And later on that night, as Matt laid next to Chris on Chris's bed, he watched as Chris was ready to leave and Matt said those words "I love you."

"You don't know what love is." Chris snapped.

**And never spoken here. Love is a four letter word**. Matt didn't say anything else and as Chris slammed the door shut, tears welled up in Matt's eyes and he finally let them fall freely from his face. He was trapped into this web of pain and agony and he couldn't get those four letters from Chris's mouth that might've changed their lives forever. **Here in the prison**.

* * *

I suffer this no longer. I'll put an end to. Matt stood by the balcony of his hotel room and there he was Chris with all of his glory and Matt found it hard to even think of those words that he was going to say. And when he finally said them, Chris's eyes turned into an icy blue color as he stared straight at Matt's face.

"I'm sorry, Chris."

"You're mine."

"Why are you telling me that I can't hook up, slut?"

"Because I can't stand this anymore!"

"Stand what?!"

"This." Matt breathed in, pointing to his chest, "why am I just a slut to you? I'm not anyone's. I just want to be me again. I don't want to be hurt, Chris." **This I swear. This I swear. The sun will shine. This I swear. This I swear. This I swear.** _I'm sorry, Chris._

And as Chris descended from the room, holding back his own stupid tears and he balled his hands into fists, "I love you, Matt. Dammit."

* * *


End file.
